Happy birthday, Dobe
by Candian Bacon
Summary: Naruto's birthday present...it's the same as before, but I made some changes...I made them WAY to young...anyways...here you go...SasuxNaru. Be gentle...This was my first fanfic and yaoi scene...


Title: "Happy birthday, Dope."

By: Yumi Nakamura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone else. I just made this one-shot cause it was Naruto's birthday and he IS the main character.

'I've always been interested in boys. I don't know why, but girls never interested me. I like them as friends but nothing more.'

I sighed and look at my clock. It read midnight.

'Today's the day. I'm finally sixteen.'

I ran my fingers through my soft blond hair. I got up and pushed my chair in. I put my pencil and journal away. I went to the mirror and looked at my mirror image. His bright blond hair spiked up. His azure blue eyes. The lines on his face, which oddly resembled whiskers. I looked down at the picture on my dresser. It was taken the day Team 7 was made. Kakashi-sensei smiling through his mask. Sakura-chan giddy with excitement. Me, glaring at the person on Sakura's other side. Sasuke. The only person I thought of not only my rival, but also my best friend. I felt tears slide down my face. It has been four years since Sasuke left the village to go and gain power so he could kill his older brother, Itachi. All most immediately, a fight we had popped into my head. I chucked. We were fighting about who could eat more. Neither one of us won cause we started to puke our guts out. Sakura had to take us home. I guess that's when I first found out about my feelings. I always thought my feelings were loathing, but then my friend Neji told me otherwise. I sighed and striped out of my jumpsuit. I pulled a pair of pj bottoms on. I slipped into bed and closed my eyes.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, dear Naruto. Happy birthday to me." I whispered.

"Happy birthday, Dope." I sat up and looked towards my window.

"Sasuke." I whispered.

There he was. My curse, my first love. He smirked and jumped off the windowsill. He walked over until he sat on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"Thought I forgot your birthday, did you?" he said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself towards him. I hugged him tight.

"I missed you, Sasuke." I whispered.

"Me too. Me too. "He said, hugging me back.

He pulled away and looked into my azure eyes with his ebony ones. Then Sasuke Uchiha kissed me! His lips were so warm. I closed my eyes and kissed back. He pushed me so I laid down. He soon dragged his tongue across my bottom lip. I gladly let him in. After we parted for the required air, Sasuke began to kiss and nibble my neck. I moaned when he got to my 'sweet' spot. He began to attack that spot and earned more moans and squeaks. He bit down and drew blood. He licked over it to sooth the pain. His hands traveled down my body.

'When the hell did my pants come off!'

He trailed kisses down my body. I arched at his touch. He finally got to my manhood. Sasuke licked the tip then took it all in the mouth. I gasped at the sudden warmth. I almost cummed right then and there. Then Sasuke began to suck and drew his tongue along the pulsing vein on the bottom of my manhood. It was too much. White stars flooded my vision as I flooded Sasuke's mouth with my seed. He swallowed it all. He crawled up and kissed me open mouth so I could taste myself. Then Sasuke grounded into me.

'When the hell did he loss his clothes!'

I moaned while he groaned as our manhood's gathered friction. Mine was painfully aroused.

Sasuke…please…." I whispered.

He licked my earlobe. He stuck three fingers in my face.

"Suck." He said.

I took them into my mouth and coated them with my saliva. When he deemed them good, he removed them and pushed my legs up.

"It will hurt at first, but it will get better….I promise." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. He pushed one finger up past the tight muscles. I squirmed in discomfort. Then he added another finger. I cried out in pain. Sasuke shushed me with his kisses. He added one last finger and I almost screamed bloody murder. He muffled it with a open mouth kiss. Tears ran down my face. Sasuke kissed them away as he began to pump in and out of me. He stretched me and then a flash of white appeared before my eyes. I moaned and arched my back.

"There we are..." I heard him mumble.

After he was done finger fucking me, he removed his fingers. I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled and placed his manhood at my entrance. I grabbed the sheets and waited. Then he entered me. He muffled my screams with another kiss. After I nodded for him to continue, he began to thrust in and out. Each time he went back in, the white flooded my vision. Soon the thrusts became more fast and wild. He grabbed my forgotten and weeping manhood. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts. It was too much and soon I cummed. My walls tightened around him and his seed was shot into my 'sweet' spot. I cummed once more into his hand and all over my stomach. He fell on top of me.

"Happy birthday, Dope."

"Thanks, Teme."

…. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled and fell asleep to his breathing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Happy birthday Naruto!

Naruto and Sasuke: O.O…………

Me: You don't like it? *puppy dog eyes*

Naruto: ...*blush* It's ok….i guess

Sasuke: *twitches and faints*

Neji : Please tell me that you won't make another one!

Me: ^^…Yes! One for everyone's birthday!

Gaara: Crap…


End file.
